Wedding massacre!
by Revan Sama
Summary: Our dear Prince of Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia received a letter from his beloved little sister and Viceroy of area 11 Nunnally Vi Britannia. Nothing unusual...except the horrible announcement of her wedding...With one of Lelouch's friend : Rai.


Author: Revan-Sama.

Title: Wedding massacre!

Anime/Game: Code Geass Lelouch of the rebellion Lost colors.

Character/Pairing: Lelouch, C.C, Suzaku, Rai x Nunnally. AND...someone else...

Summary: Our dear Prince of Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia received a letter from his beloved little sister and Viceroy of area 11 Nunnally Vi Britannia.  
>Nothing unusual...except the horrible announcement of her wedding...With one of Lelouch's friend "Rai".<p>

**-Chapter one: the beginning of the nightmare.-**

Today was a very good day.

The weather was very sunny and the sky was blue, without a single cloud.

The birds were singing freely, the flower were blooming.

The students of the Ashford school were talking, studying or going outside for fresh air.

A wonderful day for Area 11 you would say right?

But little you know...

Every of those wonderful things were only a mere illusion of what today will really represent.

Today is a dreadful day. Something terrible is going to happen and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Today in Lelouch lamperouge's room :

"AH-! ?"

A terrible scream came out of nowhere...or rather from the guy who was reading a letter on his desk.

The owner of the room himself.

But he wasn't alone in that room. Two of his most trusted underlings...uhm...I mean...friends of course... Were surprised by the horrible scream.

"Can't you be a bit less noisy? I'm enjoying my pizza right now and I'd like silence" Said the green haired woman known as C.C.

"What is it Lelouch? Is there some bad news in the letter?" asked Lelouch's childhood friend Suzaku Kururugi.

"..." Lelouch said nothing. He was just staring at the letter with such a fearsome face.

It was as if he saw Satan in person.

"Wasn't it a Letter from Nunnally? Shouldn't you be happy instead of screaming like a madman?"  
>Asked C.C while having another bite of her pizza...Without sharing.<p>

"..." Since he wasn't going to say something, Suzaku took the letter and began to read it.

"Let's see..Dear Onii-sama (brother)..."

Dear Onii-sama  
>It's been a while, how are you doing? And How are doing Suzaku-san And C.C-san?<br>I'm fine all thanks to Rai-san and Schneizel Onii-sama. I also have a friend who has the same age as me, Anya, she is really nice!  
>There is a reason why I wrote this letter to you. I have an important announcement to make.<br>Rai-san and I are going to get married!  
>I was really happy when he finally asked.<br>We don't have decided the day yet so if there is a day you would like better, please tell me.  
>Suzaku-san and C.C-san are also invited of course. I'm sure Rai-san and Schneizel Onii-sama will be happy to see you again too.<p>

Till then, take care.

Nunnally.

"..." When Suzaku finished to read the letter, he looked back at Lelouch. His face was still the same.

Horrified, disgusted and repulsed.

"...Well...uhm...how to say..."

Everyone knew that Lelouch loved his little sister to the point of jumping in the ocean for her.

So...The fact that Rai was going to marry her was...well...How to describe this politely?...Unpleasant.

Hero Lelouch = 0 point.  
>Adversary Rai = 1 point.<p>

Rai...The young man who lost his memories one years ago. One of Lelouch 's trusted friend and rival.

From what Suzaku heard, Nunnally and Rai became lovers on the blue moon day and Lelouch hated that day with passion.

"...Ah...Ahah...Ahahahahahahahahahah!"

The silent room was suddenly filled with C.C and Suzaku's laughter, mostly because of Lelouch's face but also because of the situation.

Lelouch however didn't find that funny.

"...I see...That's how you want to play Rai...Fine...I'm going there and I'm going to KILL you PERSONALLY...!"  
>Suzaku and C.C stopped to laugh when Lelouch screamed that out loud.<p>

I think everyone else in the universe heard him since it was very loud.

Anyway.

He tossed the letter outside the window and it was taken away by the strong wind.

Yes, it wasn't so sunny anymore because of the Shizukon ( Brother with an excessive love for cute sister).

"Alright! Let's go over there and ruin the wedding before anything terrible happen!" Said Lelouch while dragging his childhood friend and the witch with him.

"Like What?" asked C.C

"Like having children! Aaaah! He is going to taint my adorable little sister! That fiend! I don't even want to think of that!" Lelouch was screaming so loud that people would stare at them.

How embarassing.

"But if they're going to get married isn't it normal for them to have children?" asked Suzaku.

"Noooooo! IT'S NOT!"

"You know...You don't have to be in the bedroom with them for that." Said C.C

"WHAT ? !"

"Never mind..." Sighed the green haired witch.

**END CHAPTER ONE...CONTINUE?**

Bonus: The tossed pink letter with horrible news was flying far away.

So far away...It went inside the window of the bedroom of a certain Emperor.

He noticed the letter and picked it up

He red it out loud and screamed :

"WHAT THE HELL ? !"


End file.
